Lovesong
by CaseyCuervo
Summary: Oh, it's still January? Anyways, here's an early Valentines Day fic for the 1x2/2x1 fans. Short and simple. Enjoy.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Gundam Wing AC.

Pairing: 1x2/2x1 - duh

Warnings: hmmmm, stupid sappy Valentine's Day fic?, and sarcastically rude pet names.

Author Notes: Title of this story comes from "Lovesong" by The Cure.

* * *

><p>Walking hand in hand through the park back to their car, Heero and Duo enjoyed a leisurely stroll after their first Valentine's Day dinner. They enjoyed a nice Italian meal at a low-key restaurant, nothing too flashy or extravagant, just plain and simple. Their relationship had begun eight months ago, and they decided to go the extra mile for their first anniversary rather than splurge on the Hallmark created day of Love.<p>

But gifts were to be given.

At the car, Duo let go of Heero's hand, bounced on the balls of his feet and stated with a silly grin, "I got you something."

"I got you something too," Heero replied with a sly smirk.

The braided man squealed and clapped his hands excitedly - this was his first shared Valentine's where was someones actual valentine. Reaching into his jacket, Duo pulled out a sleek, shiny, black pistol and presented it to Heero cradled in both hands. Buying a sappy gift for stoic man proved to quite the task, so Duo opted for something of more _sentimental_ value.

"It's a gun," the Japanese man pointed out dumbly. "I have a lot of guns."

"I know, but this is _thee_ gun," Duo boasted, his grin spreading wide enough to crack his face in two.

"Thee gun?"

"Yeah, the one I shot you with. You 'member? We were near the ocean. There was this blonde girl named Relena there with us. I think you were trying to kill her, not sure, it was _so_ long ago."

"Four years ago," Heero claimed.

"Yeah, somethin' like that."

Shaking his head, hand pressed to forehead, Heero laughed, "You're giving me the gun you tried to kill me with."

"Yup!"

His laughter increased as he reached for the pistol and took it. "Alright, I can accept that."

Bouncing on his feet again, the violet-eyed man asked giddily, "Where's my gift?"

Heero placed the gun in the in the back of pants, and bit his bottom lip to deter his grin, walked around to the trunk of his car and opened it. Inside lay a twenty-four inch steel bar that was one inch in diameter. Picking it up, Heero held it out for Duo to take and used all his training to control his face into a blank stare.

Tilting his head comically to one side, Duo grasped the bar in both hands and muttered, "Uhhhh...thanks? But, um...Why? It's just...it's a bar."

"Yup."

"Again, why?" the braided man asked, eyeing his boyfriend in utter lost confusion.

"It's not done yet," Heero said.

"The metal bar is not done yet? Is there something that goes with it?"

"No."

"Then how is it 'not done'?"

"Give it here, and I'll finish it," the Japanese man requested with a smirk.

"Kaaayyy."

Heero took the steel rod back. Holding it awkwardly with his left wrist upside down, the Japanese man took hold of the other end and bent with great force so that it resembled a top-heavy candy cane. Moving down the metal bar, Heero warped the rod again, pushing more than half upward to create another curve. By the time he'd finished the third pressured curve, Duo knew what he was doing and chuckled. One last twist and the once straight rod now formed the shape of a symmetrical heart with a rounded bottom point and a small open space where the two ends didn't quite touch.

Grinning, Heero handed it back to Duo who was laughing and blushing a light shade of pink.

Holding the heart, Duo beamed, "I love it. I need hooks now so I can put up on a wall in my apartment."

"I'm glad you like it. I did a few practice runs. You should have seen the first one. It was awful," Heero chuckled.

Pulling his boyfriend into a tight hug, Duo swayed them both back and forth gently before whispering into the blue-eyed man's ear, "We should go back to my place and _play_. You have no idea how hot it makes me when you show your superman strength like that."

Molding their mouths together, they kissed eagerly, hungrily.

"I was hoping you'd suggest something like that," Heero growled playfully. "Happy Valentine's day, bonehead."

"Back at you, arrogant prick."

* * *

><p>Le End.<p> 


End file.
